Total Drama Returns to the Island
Total Drama Returns to the Island, or also known as Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 is the first season of the roleplay series. In this season there are 16 contestants, with two teams that merge at a remainder of 10. To follow, there are two double eliminations, and EpicLuna, and Mirnish host. The season takes place in the wiki chat. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. The two teams are: Killer Beavers: Sky, Courtney, Leshawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan, Cody Screaming Ducks: Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, Tyler Players: ' Sema and Derpy as Cody , Courtney B as Courtney, EpicDestroyer as Scott, Tyman as Leshawna, Lew as Tyler, TylerWeb as Lindsay, Maria as Samey, Javin as Heather, PT&HAM as Gwen, TDIFan as Dawn, Mikey as Scarlett, Flurry as Noah, DuncanRocks123 as Duncan, King and EpicDestroyer as Cameron, SkyFanTD as Sky, Finn as Dave '''Host: ' DestructiveMilkshake as Chef Hatchet Overview This season involves 16 sixteen year-old contestants who have signed up to be on a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Roleplay Season 1". The teens all have different expectations for what camp is going to be like, with the underlying idea that it is going to be a luxurious get-away, but they are in for a surprise when they see the old summer camp they'll be staying at for the next 8 weeks. The sixteen contestants chosen will be divided into two teams, The Screaming Ducks, and the Killer Beavers. The two teams will be given challenges every week. The losing team will vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Arrow of Shame, which will then take them away. At some point in the competition the teams will Merge. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people receive invincibility and after every challenge the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing wins $1,000,000. Gallery KillerBeavers.png|Killer Beavers: Sky, Courtney, LeShawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan, and Cody ScreamingDucks.png|Screaming Ducks: Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, and Tyler TotalDramaRoleplaySeason1Poster.png|Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Promo KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Killer Beavers are formed. ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks win the first challenge in Trials and Triva-lations. DaveandCameroninBottom2.png|Dave is sent home because he was not well liked by others. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|The Killer Beavers win in Volleybrawl. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey is sent home due to doing nothing the whole season. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|The Screaming Ducks win the challenge! LeShawnaandScottInBottom2.png|LeShawna is sent home in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Challenges 'Trials and Triva-lations: '''Trivia about differents contestants around all the seasons. 'Volleybrawl: Volleyball and Dodgeball mixed (cancelled). Rock, Paper and Scissors of Death. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings: Guess numbers to advance one space and win the race. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train: Solve a murder mystery Topple on the Luck Players: Guess the Total Drama Character Relay Feelings Speed Fast: Copy and paste the Total Drama characters' emoticon's in reverse. The Super Wi-Fi Spies: Solve a spy codification sentence, Merge Puzzle Riot: Caption the picture the best Korean Teaching or Learning: Korean history, pop culture and more trivia , double elimination Supreme Chef Auto: Riddle, Riddle and solved challenge Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze: Mixed challenges from the season Final Four Face Off!: Trivia about Total Drama, double elimination Totally Dramatic Finale!: Previously eliminated contestants will choose a winner. Players Sixteen teenage contestants, Chris the host, and Chef Hatchet, who is the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Trivia *This is the first season of the roleplay. **This is also currently the shortest season, with 13 episodes. *This season marks the first female winner. **This season also marks the first boy and girl finale. **Also, this is the first season to have two people on the same team be the final two. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1